Various additives, such as siloxanes, acrylates, and polybutene dienes, have been employed in electrodepositable coating compositions to impart crater resistance and resistance to oil contamination. In many cases, however, the coating deposited from such coating compositions exhibits poor intercoat adhesion with coating layers that are subsequently applied thereto. Therefore, electrodepositable coating compositions that produce cured coatings that exhibit resistance to cratering, good adhesion to subsequently applied coatings, and a desirable smooth appearance, are desired.